Blood
by BM201
Summary: Bella was left by herself in the woods two years ago, someone came and found her making her his. Horrible summary I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters if I did they would be fucked up and super dark.**

I smirked as I heard the couple heading in my direction, I was thirsty and ready to kill. I haven't fed in a while and I couldn't wait any longer to get my fill. Wether they were innocent or not didn't matter to me. The couple hadn't recognized me yet, how could they when all I smelled off of them was alcohol. The boy was going first, 5"11 to my 6"2 he was bald and had a messed up nose. He was probably in his early twenties but looked like a washed up football player, with the muscles he had. To bad they wouldn't help him against me. She was actually almost as tall as me with bleached blond hair. Skinny with big fake tits, I was surprised she hadn't tipped over with those things. As they wobbled down the sidewalk, the boy let go of the girl and walked away to behind a tree. The girl fell to the ground and started giggling, as she tried, but failed to get up. I quickly appeared behind the boy, who was currently taking a piss, I moved his head to the side and bit into his neck. Sour and bitter, with a mix of some type of drug, his blood did little to soothe the burn in my throat. I dropped his body to the damp area around the tree. Walking away from the tree, I slowly made my way to the girl. Taking a deep breath I caught on a scent followed by a heartbeat, it belonged to _**her**_. She was in the shadows watching, good I love it when she watched.

"Nathan come on help me up." The girl was calling out. I tried to make myself look normal as I got closer to her.

"Hey there are you okay?" I said masking my voice with concern.

"I-I'm fine." She hicupped. She once again attempted to stand, but ended up falling on her ass, getting covered in dirt.

"Are you sure, because you look like you need help." I stepped under the streetlight showing her what I looked like. Of course she gasped, like they usaully do. Only caring about my supposed beauty instead of their saftey, atleast until I started to lose my patience.

"Can you please help me?" Her voice was almost robotic as she said it.

"Of course, my place isn't that far away from here and you can call a cab." I bent down and picked her up.

"That's fine." I silently hissed as she ran her hand through my hair. I fucking hate when my meals did that. I walked slowly through the abandoned neighborhood, it was actually a very rough neighborhood. I'm surprised that the couple wasn't attacked before I got to them, lucky me. As the street got darker and darker the girl wrapped her arms around my neck afraid. Bored, I carried her into the nearest alley.

"Um...I don't want to be here." She slurred.

"Why not, seems fun."

"Please turn around." She started squirming in my arms.

"Stop."

"No, let me go please."

"Enough." **She** said walking into the alley. What a fucking whore dressed all innocent in a white dress and white ballet slippers. **Her** waist length mahogany hair was down, making her look like a angel. I put the girl down onto her feet and she ran to **her**.

"Hi I'm Bella, what's your name?"

"Stacey."

"Nice to meet-."

"Fuck you Bella." I hissed at her.

"Stop it, you're terrifying her."

"She won't be scared for long."

"No let her go." I was at her side in a second, Stacey held on to Bella for dear life. Bella had one arm around Stacey the other stroking her hair.

"Get out of here Bella." I seethed.

"She goes with me." Bella fucking Bella, always trying to save my victims it never happened.

"No." Despite drinking Nathan, my eyes were probably pitch black.

"You had your fill." I grabbed the hand that was stroking the girls hair and tugged Bella away from her. Bella lost her grip on her as did the girl with Bella. When I let Bella go she fell far away from us onto the damp ground, blackening that white dress a little. I wrapped my hand around the back Stacey's neck and tilted it.

"Bastard!" Bella yelled as I sank my teeth into the girl's neck, tasting the sweet nectar. I drank in long gulps finishing it quickly, when I pulled away from her neck I put the body on the ground. Shit, I was getting sloppy I had her blood all over my face and some dripping down my chin.

"You're getting messy." Bella said, I turned around as she started walking slowly towards me. She was taking off her dress, all I could see was some white lacey panties. I growled at the sight of her almost naked body. The perfect body, creamy big tits, flat smooth stomach, her legs went on for miles, and her ass is perfectly round and firm. She wrapped her arms around my neck and licked a little blood from my chin.

"I wish it was you sometimes." I whispered.

"No you don't, you're just a little mad from earlier, isn't there anything I can do to make it up to you?" She pouted.

"No."

"Are you sure?" She licked more blood from my face, then kissed me. I stuck my tongue in her mouth gathering the blood and her it was delicious. Her hands were unbuttoning my black shirt, once she had that done I broke our kiss to capture her tit in my mouth. Moaning she ran her hands through my hair, I circled my tongue around her perky nipple. Bella's hand slid down my body, into my pants and started stroking my hard cock. I let go of Bella's tit and closed my eyes, lost in the feeling. My cock twitched with anticipation as Bella's body slid down mine, undoing my pants. Her warm mouth was suddenly on me, bobbing at a remarkable pace. Fucking whore she was too good at this, _**way**_ too good at this.

"Fuck!" I came hard in her mouth, she drank everthing up. She released me with a POP and started kissing up my body. When she got to my neck I picked her up by the ass and "gently" slammed into her, effectively making her hit one of the brick walls hard. She did cry out in pain, oh no not my Bella, she gave a very loud moan that was music to my ears.I pulled out and slammed back into her again, making her moan louder. I kept doing this until when she was close I stopped, and pulled out of her. I enjoyed her little yell of frustration, not wanting to disappoint I lowered us to the street slowly and laid on my back. She smiled and proceeded to ride me, pretty hard for a human. Bella came before me, and scratched her nails down my chest making me come.

"Bella, fuck."

"I love you too baby."

"What do you think Edward would say, if he saw you now?"

"Fuck Edward, I only care about you."

"You are my everything."

"I fucking love you so much."

"I love you too, now let's go before you get sick." Bella groaned as I slowly pulled out of her and put my pants on.

"Fuck my dress is dirty."

"Cry me a fucking river." I mumbled and put my shirt on her.

"Fuck you."

"Quit pouting, come on." I picked her up and started carrying her out of there until i caught a scent and growled.

"If it isn't Alice the fucking fairy."

"Alice." Bella perked up looking around.

"Hey Bella." Alice said from the end of the alley. "Hey Peter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight is NOT mine. *Damn it***

**Sorry for those who are reading this, I had this shit typed out but lent my computer to a friend who deleted this soooooooooo here it is….**

PPOV

Fuck, I don't fucking want to deal with the Cullens now I just want to take my mate home and have her screaming my name. Of course when Alice found us, she had to inform the rest of them, and they somehow invited themselves to my fucking house. Only Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper came, since the others were about two cities over.

"You've ruined her, Peter we left so she could be safe from our kind now; she is actually out there with you when you hunt." Carlisle yelling, it wasn't intimidating as much as it was amusing. Jasper didn't say anything as he stood in the corner of my living room, Bella had gone up to our room with Alice following, I wasn't worried Bella could handle herself.

"Ruined her, she isn't ruined… what the fuck do you think she is a vase?"

"Peter is she happy?"

"I'm very happy here, Jasper." Bella walked from upstairs still in my shirt covered in blood.

"I suggest taking a shower Bella." I rolled my eyes at Carlisle and grabbed Bella's hand.

"You can stay here I guess, but at your own precaution I like to make Bella very happy often." Bella unsuccessfully tried to stifle a giggle. As Carlisle winced, Jasper simply chuckled and shook his head. Bella and I walked up to the master bedroom where Alice stood glaring at us.

"Can you just leave, we are going to shower." My mate said, she was irritated, what did they talk about while they were up here together?

"I actually prefer if you take separate showers."

"Alice, you've seen this you should've known."

"Yes I saw it doesn't mean I approve of it, I mean Jesus Bella you were supposed to be with my brother."

"She isn't his mate, she's mine." I dragged her to the bathroom and started the shower.

"Why are you letting them stay here?"

"The same reason why I didn't strangle the pixie, Jasper is my brother and sire—"

"You respect him."

"Exactly, now strip."

"There isn't much to take off." She laughed lightly. I smirked and took my shirt off of her while caressing her soft arms. I watched with fascination as goose bumps started to rise where I touched her. "Peter."

"Yeah?" She looked me right in the eye.

"Are you still mad at me?" Ah the whole reason I hunted anyone tonight. Bella was usually in on my hunts, I used her as bait so pimps, drug dealers, gang members, or anyone like that would try to get lucky with her, then I would come in fucking prince charming and help out my damsel in distress. Tonight Bella fucking pissed me off flirting with a frat boy, dear ole Nathan himself. She was completely throwing herself at him, touching his muscles and rubbing his bald head. She controlled his fate, silly girl she knew I would kill whoever went up to her. Stacey was just icing on the cake, never planned to kill her…oh well.

"Not as much as I was before, but if I ever see you fucking flirt with another guy human or supernatural, I will take you in front of him and then kill him." She smiled then jumped into the shower. I took off my jeans and boots before joining her, I instantly got hard when I saw her soaking wet, water dripping down all over. I stared specifically at one drop of water that started at her neck collecting blood and traveled all the way down to the little patch of auburn curls above her core. Bella smiled and ran her hands over her breasts slowly down to her pussy where she started rubbing herself. I got behind her and pressed kisses against the sides of her neck and put my hand in between her legs to join her. I automatically put three fingers in her and started pumping them. She really started to moan **loud** and I was enjoying the fact that they could hear her downstairs, she knew too which was why her moans increased in volume. I sucked on her neck and she came, with her head lolling on my shoulder. I cleaned the blood off of us and got out of the shower.

"Peter, I think I'm going to hit the hay." Bella kissed me lightly; I put one of my hands in her hair and made the kiss a little more rough and passionate. I pulled away with a smile as Bella wobbled away to the king size canopy bed. Naked she got into the bed and fell asleep fast.

"Peter, we need to talk." Jasper walked into the room, but quickly averted his eyes when he took in my current state of clothing.

"Talk," I walked to our closet, grabbed some jeans, and put them on.

"Well other than Edward and the others going to be here tomorrow, Alice said that she saw Charlotte making plans to visit you."

"Please Charlotte I can handle it's just the rest of your fucking family I can't handle, and I don't want Edward here."

"I already told Edward that Bella was here." Alice said from the doorway.

"And?"

"He's determined to win her back." _Motherfucker_.

Hope ya'll like this, review Please, please, please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight is NOT mine. **

**Okay if things are confusing they will be answered over time, trust me...**

BPOV

Walking upstairs to our bedroom should have been relaxing, knowing that we would spend hours together in bed. Now as I am going to our room I only feel anxiety, waiting for the scolding to come from the pixie following me up the stairs. I didn't take off the blood stained shirt or even wipe the blood from myself when we arrived to the bedroom. Alice went walking around the room looking at random things as though she had a right.

"Bella." She turned to face me.

"Alice," I raised an eyebrow at her as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"Peter-"

"What about Peter?"

"Well you know he's a monster drinking from helpless people and Jesus you were there with him, you have an innocent person's blood all over you, you two were fucking by a body."

"Yes we were, Peter was a little cranky today." I giggled, I knew he would kill the guy, but I didn't expect him to kill the girl.

"Cranky, Bella he killed two people, he kills people period how can you be with a monster like that?" Fucking bitch had the nerve to cross her arms and tsk me.

"Fuck you Alice, you have no right to call him a monster the monster is that prick you call a brother." She was shocked by my language, I could basically see it in her eyes she wanted to physically do harm to me.

"Bella what happened to you when we left?"

"Many things, such as the fact that _Edward_ left me in a forest fucking alone after breaking my heart, I was broken." I couldn't give Peter my heart then, even though I wanted to. I felt an intense amount of lust and a little tug at my heart, but I couldn't say that I love you to him for awhile.

"No, no, no that is not how it was supposed to happen." Alice closed her eyes and took a deep unnecessary breath. What the fuck was taking Peter so long, I ignored Alice's glare and went downstairs.

"Peter is she happy?" Jasper asked from the far corner of the room.

"I'm very happy here, Jasper." I walked to Peter's tense form.

"I suggest taking a shower Bella." Carlisle's eyes roamed over Peter's blood stained shirt I was currently wearing. Peter simply grabbed my hand, with a little squeeze.

"You can stay here I guess, but at your own precaution I like to make Bella very happy often." I bit my lip and tried to stifle my giggle, I ignored Carlisle's wince and Jasper's chuckle. Peter led the way up to our bedroom, Alice was glaring at us, but mostly at Peter and I glared back a little.

"Can you just leave, we are going to shower." I took a little breath in and blew it out quickly.

"I actually prefer if you take separate showers." _Are you fucking kidding me._

"Alice, you've seen this you should've known." I covered up the anger in my tone.

"Yes I saw it doesn't mean I approve of it, I mean Jesus Bella you were supposed to be with my brother."

"She isn't his mate, she's mine." He pulled me kind of hard into the bathroom.

"Why are you letting them stay here?" _Really why the fuck was he._

"The same reason why I didn't strangle the pixie, Jasper is my brother and sire—" _Oh now I get it._

"You respect him."

"Exactly, now strip."

"There isn't much to take off." I laughed softly while allowing him to take the shirt off of me, and touching me gently. "Peter."

"Yeah?" He looked me in the eyes.

"Are you still mad at me?" He seemed lost in thought as I asked him this question, I was just flirting lightly with Nathan, I really didn't expect Peter to take it to heart.

"Not as much as I was before, but if I ever see you fucking flirt with another guy human or supernatural, I will take you in front of him and then kill him." I smiled then got into the shower to wash myself. The water felt amazing against my body, I knew Peter was watching so I started to get a little more into the shower by touching my breasts, then traveled one of my hands down my body and started rubbing myself something fierce.

Peter was behind me and helping me rub. When I felt his fingers inside of me I **really** moaned out load, not giving a fuck who the hell hears. I started getting louder and louder until Peter sucked on one of my sensitive spots on my neck making me orgasm. My body was goo in Peter's arms as he finished cleaning us.

"Peter, I think I'm going to hit the hay." I leaned to kiss him, he pulled me closer to intensify the kiss. When he let go I hate to admit, but I was fucking dizzy, as I got into the bed and fell asleep, dreaming about the first time I met Peter Whitlock.

**Okay hope this okay, need to put things in Bella's perspective. Going to post up Bella and Peter's first time meeting each other.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight is NOT mine, *sigh* fucking wish it was…**

**PPOV**

I closed my eyes for a second and just breathe, should have realized something like this would happen. I had a "feeling" that something was going to happen, but fuck this soon. This little feeling happened three days ago so I was unprepared to deal with this. How the fuck was Bella dealing with this? I know I didn't have to feel insecure of myself with that pussy Edward. Bella makes it fucking clear **every night** about who the fuck owns her heart and body. Charlotte coming was actually going to ease things a little here, they believe that just because she left me for another that I had this deep hate for her.

"How are you going to handle this?" Jasper asked me. I've spent about nine hours thinking about this on my porch steps. I smiled thinking about the day when we first moved here, she was in love with the house the moment she saw it. She wanted everything to be perfect, but I convinced her that she was taking things a little too far when she wanted every single furniture set to match our bathroom. So now the "mansion" as Bella calls it comfortable, matching our tastes perfectly.

"Peter, Peter?" He was waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I growled, the answering growl told me he didn't appreciate the way I acknowledged him.

"I asked you a fuckin' question."

"Cool it _Major_ I was thinking." I hissed out his title.

"Well hurry the fuck up, because Edward will be here soon remember that." As if I could fuckin' forget. He left to go back into the house, and I was met with the heartbeat of my mate behind me. I held a hand out behind me, sighing at the feel of her soft warm skin, she walked around and sat in my lap, facing away.

"How long have you been out here?"

"Since eleven last night, after you fell asleep." I buried my face into her hair.

"Nine hours, Peter!"

"What?"

"What has you all tense?"

"Charlotte is coming." She cocked her head a little to the side.

"Really, hasn't bothered you before." I merely shrugged my shoulders, and ran my free hand down the length of her body. "The others are coming huh?"

"Yeah, that fucker is with them." I sighed, fuck Alice."

"I figured one day I would see them again." She leaned back into me and just relaxed. While I held her I listened to Jasper and Alice, he was **punishing** her. If that's what you can call it, back in the fucking day that asshole was also infamous for being a Dom to the extreme now he was barely even spanking Alice. Carlisle was on the phone with his wife, probably getting off. Couple of minutes later I heard car tires, on my gravel as a black Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren parked in front of the house. Charlotte came out with a huge smile, as did her mate Nick.

"How have you been my love" Charlotte came towards us and pulled Bella out of my lap into a kiss. How ironic my ex-wife is my mate's "girlfriend." how fucked up is that?

**Okay chapter 4 hope it was good...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight is NOT mine, *sigh* fucking wish it was…**

**EPOV**

"_Bella is here Edward?" Alice said._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_She's alive here in Seattle, apparently she traveled a bit before settling in Seattle."_

"_We're in Olympia, but we'll be there in a day at least."_

"_Edward wait you should know something-" _

I hung up on her, at the moment I was too excited to care about anything. After I rushed my family into the cars we sped off, I needed to get there and hold her in my arms. Esme was on the phone with Carlisle a hour later discussing about their day, and the making up. Carlisle did a very good job at not mentioning anything about Bella even though Esme knew already, he also gave us the address. My dead heart felt like it was swelling hours later as we entered Seattle, I'm coming love.

**CharPOV**

Bella my beautiful Bella, it's been too long since I felt her warm lips against my cold ones. Peter and Nick were completely fine with this, I mean why wouldn't they _hello two hot chicks together_. Peter growled and pulled her away from me, I rolled my eyes and hugged him close. Nick being the more mature male, grabbed my hand and pulled me away while shaking hands with Peter. I couldn't help, but notice the difference between the two guys. I mean Peter was hot, he looked a lot like Jasper but he had shorter and a bit darker hair very well built his red eyes were very bright, in a beautiful way. Nick was fuck hot with short black hair definitely toned and beyond well endowed. Bella pushed her way to Nick and gave him a hug, he returned it and she went back into Peter's arms. My eyes narrowed as I caught a whiff of them, the Cullens especially that little twat Alice, I fucking hate her.

"What the fuck are they doing here?" I hissed at Peter.

"They found us last night, when Peter was hunting." I took a deep breath so I wouldn't yell at Bella.

"So you invite them to stay here?"

"Jasper is here, I can't fucking help it he's my sire."

"He's mine too, doesn't mean I bend to his every will, or should I say cock."

"Fuck you, I don't fucking bend to his will-"

"Char come on I have to show you this new dress I got." Bella interrupted. She grasped my hand and tried to pull me into their house. I glared at Peter before, plastering a smile on my face.

"Maybe you should model it for me."

**PPOV**

After she and Bella went inside I turned back to Nick, he a cool guy his power was like Renata's from the Volturi. He had the shield thing too, but only used it when it concerned Charlotte.

"How she doing, with them here?"

"Bella, she's fine they don't affect her.'

"Yeah Bella handles shit well." We decided to walk into the forest by my house, talking about nothing in particular.

"We need to get back." I said the fuckin' feeling was on overdrive.

"Why?"

"PETER!" It was Bella's beautiful voice yelling out. We ran back to the house as fast we could. Outside Charlotte was being held away from Bella by the muscle head and the Barbie. Edward had Bella in one of his arms with his free hand caressing her, even though she was clearly struggling. Nick was fucking fast as he ran to Char projecting his shield so the two holding her were flung away.

"Edward let her go, she has a mate." Carlisle was keeping a distance as he said this, pussy. Too fuckin' late I ripped off the arm holding her and punched him in the face, satisfied as he flew into the trees. Bella kicked his arm away and stood behind me with one of her hands on my left shoulder.

"Charlotte and I were going to look for you two, we didn't know they got here already." It was pissing me off to hear the slight fear in her voice. _I've been fuckin' waiting for this Edward, I hope you're ready to lose more than an arm._

**Well I hope this was good for ya'll, I tried to get a new perspective in there. Review, Review PLZ with cherries on top...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, blah blah blah**

**BPOV**

I didn't know that Edward was here, when we found out it was already too late and he had me in his arms, the way he kept touching me made me feel sick and I needed to be with Peter. I started panicking as his eyes started to get a little darker, thankfully Peter got there and ripped Edward's arm that held me off. As I hid behind Peter I explained to him what happened, which made him tense and slightly crouch down. I don't know what Peter was thinking, whatever it was set Edward off and he was charging to Peter. As wind flew through my hair I felt that I was in someone's arms who's I recognized to be Charlotte's. I couldn't see what was going on, but I knew that Peter could handle himself. Finally the blurs came to a stop and Peter had Edward on his knees facing me, head in Peter's talented hands.

"Let me go, you disgusting monster." Edward was starting to piss me off as he called my mate names.

"Shut the fuck up, prick." I yelled, though I was thrashing around in Char's arms.

"Love please-." He started screaming as Peter pulled hard on his head.

"Don't fucking talking to her." Peter's voice has this different kind of slightly dark undertone. I'm not that much of a masochist, but I would love to be called all kinds of names by **that** voice. I was actually getting wet at thought, all eyes focused on me and Peter started smirking.

"What?"

"Um…uh Bella we can smell you." Carlisle was uncomfortable with the idea that I get hot for anybody period.

"Please it's just pussy." Char said. I giggled and rubbed myself a little against her, a couple of minutes with Char will help my arousal.

"Please let my son go." Esme finally spoke up from her position by Carlisle at one point the pain in her voice would have bothered me, but now she sounded very….fake to me. My eyes connected with Peter's, he completely ignored Esme and pulled tighter on Edward's head.

"Peter let's go inside, I don't thing you've seen my new dress yet." Honestly right now I didn't give a fuck about anything or anybody, I just knew I had to get Peter naked while he was still in his badass mode.

**CharPOV**

Peter you lucky fucker, I felt her rubbing against me and I was going to take her inside, but she wants her mate.

"Edward is suffering and all you can think of is sex really Bella, you act and dress like a whore now huh?" Before anyone could stop me, I tossed Bella to Nick (he caught her, thank god) and lunged at Alice. I was able to pass by the two assholes from before, but was stopped short of her by Jasper himself he had my throat in his hands. I looked at Nick and warned him with my eyes to attack Jasper. I know Jasper has been out of the game, but I didn't want to take any chances of him hurting Nick.

"Jasper let me go, that little bitch needs to learn to shut the fuck up." It's actually not only this time, but many times before when I was with Peter, Tinkerhell here would always say shit about me or him and our lifestyle.

"**You** aren't going to do it." Bella said, Peter kicked Edward in the back, which threw him to the trees again.

"There is so much fucking drama going on around here." Nick commented giving Bella to Peter. _Truer words have never been said._

**This chapter was fucking, like all over the place. So it's not at all my favorite, but moving past that trying to put more action and sexing in the next one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight not mine, the usual…..*Warning* This chapter contains some Female on female sexy action.**

**PPOV**

"Can we just stay in here?" Bella groaned, her face was mashed against my chest, we were in our bed.

"As much as I want to, we can't you have to eat." I felt her frown, before she lifted up to look at me. I smirked when she did, her face was still a little red and there was some sweat on her forehead, I believe I deserve a job fucking well done.

"When are you going to change me, Peter?"

"Honestly, I don't fucking know if it wasn't for my fucking _feelings_ I would have changed you the moment we met."

"I didn't love you then."

"You weren't at all complaining that day." I bent down and nipped her bottom lip a little.

"You're right." She rolled off the bed, thankfully landing on her feet and stretched raising her arms in the air. Her breasts lifting, and abruptly going down as she lowered arms, my cock sprang to life once again at the sight. Mother fuck, Bella I couldn't fucking go ten minutes without getting hard in her presence. As much as I wanted to take her right then and there I knew she needed to eat something. I got up, throwing on some jeans and Timberlands to go our the kitchen to cook my little human breakfast.

"She making you watch Food Network again?" Charlotte walked in, wearing Nick's shirt and knee high boots, black leather.

"Yeah, **they** still gone?"

"Yep." She propped herself up onto the counter beside me. She watched me for awhile, and suddenly jumped down and started walking away.

"Round two with Nick." I called out.

"Actually it would be round five, at the moment it's going to be round one with Bella."

BPOV

What the fuck do I wear, we don't have anything planned today, actually I had no intentions to wear clothes period, but with the Cullens here I can't possibly walk around in my underwear and bra.

"I like these." Yelping I turned around to see Char she ran her fingers along the red trimmed lace that was connected to my black underwear and bra.

"You scared me." I chastised, I took a deep breath to calm my heart.

"Sorry, just felt the need to visit you."

"Oh really, visit me." She only slightly smiled and trailed her hands over my body. I closed my eyes briefly at the feeling of her cool hands. When I opened my eyes I leaned over and kissed her my tongue exploring her mouth, hands in her blond locks. I removed my hands from her hair to Nick's shirt and undid the buttons. When the shirt was fully opened my mouth made the descend down her body to her tight nipples. I licked both of them and blew against them. Her breathy moan came from her and she arched wanting more. One of my hands caressed her right leg as I continued kissing down her body, until I got down to her pussy. It was deliciously sweet here and I greedily licked up every part of her, she only got sweeter when I put two of my fingers into her and started pumping them in and out.

"Fuuuuck Bella." She was moaning so loud, I was surprised Peter didn't show to gag her, maybe I'm that fucking good. When I gently bit down on her clit, she really screamed out and came, coating my face with her juices. When I stood up Char licked the rest of her from my face. I giggled and kissed her again on her lips, before taking my underwear off she took my bra off and kneaded them. I bit my lip and guided her to the bed when I got on, I turned a little until I was on my side and put my leg up in the air a little. Charlotte got on and put her opposite leg in the air with mine, our most intimate parts touching, we started grinding against each other. As we started getting closer to our peak our movements got more and more frantic and my breasts were probably red from how hard I was grabbing them. Then we fell over the edge, shouting each others names in ecstasy. When I opened my eyes to look at her I suddenly screamed in terror and embarrassment as Edward glared at us from the bedroom patio window.

**Okay here was this chapter...(Don't know what to say) *plug* Prequel for this story up :-}**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, it's annoying writing this, but I don't feel like getting sued or whatever.**

**PPOV**

Currently I was fuckin' infuriated, Eddy boy was just within my reach, with his fuckin' _mama_ trying to put his eyes back into the sockets from when Charlotte ripped them out. Jasper and his gorilla size "brother" were holding me back, he had been watching Bella and Charlotte together. Charlotte was hissing at Edward, thankfully dressed along with Bella they were by Nick enclosed in his shield although he was struggling to hold Charlotte back from attacking again.

"You motherfucker, you had no right to watch us!" Bella screamed.

"I was trying to figure out about when you became a whore." _**Fucker!**_ I struggled even more in these asshole's arms fighting the artificial calm coming over me.

"Calm down Captain." Jasper kept repeating in my fuckin' ear.

"Jasper let him go, let him fucking finish that cocksucker!" Charlotte's words were very encouraging and I couldn't help, but fight harder against Jasper, and the other one.

"Edward enough, please." Esme, actually helped him up and put herself in front of him. Like that was going to stop me, I will rip her to shreds to get to Edward. I looked over to my mate and saw that she was crying a little. _**You are fuckin' **__**dead**__** don't think I won't kill the stephord wife right there, I'm going to kill you.**_ His head snapped in my direction and he let out a 'growl'.

"Peter." I turned around to Bella, she wanted to leave. Upon realizing this also, Jasper let me go and pulled his 'brother' off of me. I ran to Nick's descending shield and picked her up.

"We'll be gone for a few hours, Jasper I want them out of here when we get back." I nodded to Charlotte and Nick we ran leaving the house. I wanted nothing more than to cause a lot of fuckin' damage to Edward and kill him, but Bella came first and I made a promise to myself to keep her happy. We ran to the other side of the city to an motel where Nick got us two rooms. Bella went to the bed and hid under the blankets, while I stood leaning next to the door.

"I wish I could just close my eyes, and when I open them we are at home watching movies with Nick and Char like usual."

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't smell him getting near the house."

"It's not your fault, I just can't believe he was there watching us and then he called me a…..whore, the only person allowed to call me that is you and only when we are-"

"Bella you aren't a whore, and I have a _feeling_ he's gonna pay dearly for callin' you that."

Meanwhile…..

JPOV

I had Edward by the neck and kept twisting it, snapping his spine every time it fixed itself. The rest of the family had already started driving to the next city, while I decided to have some alone time with Edward,

"The rest aren't here to help you Ed, I'm going to teach about what happens when you fuck with my brother and his mate." I kept my mind undecided, so Alice couldn't get the vision, what they don't know won't hurt them….

**Thanks ya'll for reviewing and reading it makes me write a lot faster.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Twilight. Not. Mine.**

**APOV**

Where the fuck is Edward and Jasper? We arrived to the other house, that we owned like an hour ago and they still hadn't arrived. I couldn't get a vision of Jasper he kept changing his mind and Edward I don't know it's just a jumbled mess. God this is frustrating, I hate when I'm blind.

"Out of the billions of humans out there of course Bella has to be with another vampire." Rosalie was ranting away in the living room to no one in particular.

"Did Jasper say they were going somewhere before coming here?" I asked out loud getting a no from everyone in the house, I ran back to my Porsche. I had a feeling something bad happen, but I couldn't be sure until I got back to Peter and Bella's house.

**BPOV**

"Nick…harder…God….Nick!" I can hear Charlotte's screaming and the slamming of the bed against the wall. I felt sorry for Peter he must be suffering, having his super hearing. I shook out my hair with the small towel and walked out of the bathroom, I giggled at seeing Peter on his stomach on the bed with a pillow over his head. I slowly made my way to the bed and lay next to him.

"They have been at it since we got here, and they're only getting louder." He groaned, moving only his arm to drag me closer to him. The towel I was wearing came undone, but I didn't say anything about it.

"Nick more… I want more!" Oh my god, either she is faking or they are usually this loud and I don't hear this because I'm doing the same with Peter.

"Please tell me we can go home now." I whispered frantically into his ear.

"Soon….finally you grew your fuckin' balls back."

"What-."

"Did you honestly think I was going to let him do that and then proceed to call Bella a whore?" I spun around wrapping the towel tight around me to see Jasper walking into the room.

"What did you do to him?" Peter let go of me and sat up to face him.

"Just a couple of things, light things I'm sure you prefer to do more of the damage so when Alice gets there she would be able to look for the pieces and put him back together." He sat in the chair by the door and smirked, as he was talking I noticed that a southern accent similar to Peter's slightly came out.

"You're fuckin' right I'm going to do the real damage."

"Does that mean you're leaving that little…Tinkerhell?" Char ran into the room asking, her clothes were wrinkled and she had a slight rip in her pants.

"Yeah, I need to be with my real family."

"Well good, you look like a fuckin' nerd in those clothes anyway." Peter responded.

**This was short I know, but I needed to get a chapter out hope I didn't disappoint…..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.**

**CPOV**

When did this life get so complicated, I knew it was wrong to leave Bella, she was after all like a daughter to Esme and me. I never would have listen to my son if I knew that Bella was going to end up mated to a monster of my kind. Pure, sweet, beautiful Bella, now a worthless whore. Edward would help her, purify her she will be back to the innocent Bella soon…

**Okay this shit is like a mini chap seeing into the mind of (crazy) Carlisle. Don't hate me I love Carlisle, but after 300 somewhat years alive I would think he was kind of losing it… should have real chap Wednesday or whatever. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.**

**Some sexing in this chapter.**

**Two Months Later…..**

**JPOV**

Coming back with my original family was a little weird at first, I was still used to Alice picking out my clothes and telling me when it was safe for me to go out in public so I didn't kill anyone. I continuously got calls or emails from Alice asking for me back and saying that the _**family**_ forgave me. I went back to hunting humans again only this time I hunted the ones that deserved it, alone. Of course I never accompanied Bella and Peter, after Peter hunts they always have sex afterwards and Charlotte was still pissed about me 'abandoning' them so she didn't want me to hunt with her and Nick.

"Jasper, Jasper, snap the fuck out of it." Coming back to the present I looked at Bella.

"What?"

"Your move." We were playing chess, and talking about what has happened since Forks.

"Do you miss Alice?" How did we go from picking out the house to that?

"Checkmate." I placed my king on her side, changing the topic.

"Fuck thought I had you." I was still kind of getting used to Bella cursing.

"You got over confident and looked over the fact that your queen was alone."

"Answer my question, Jasper."

"No, I never realized how controlling she was, the family oriented version of Maria."

"You're not in that life anymore, Jasper."

"I know, but being in the wars and being Major Whitlock should have helped me notice, Alice's attitude towards controlling situations." Fucking, bitch if I ever see Alice again I will kill her.

"Just like Edward, Peter helped me realize just how much my life was based on making him happy in the short amount of time we were together." A vibrating sound came from my phone, I knew it was a text message from Alice and didn't feel like reading it. "Who's that?"

"Alice, a text message." I sighed.

"Let me see." I threw her my phone amazed that she didn't drop it. Bella's anger spiked at whatever was on the phone.

"What does it say?" Bella got up and showed me: **U WILL CRAWL BCK 2 ME!**

"Bitch."

"Your just realizing that." I looked at Peter as he walked into the room. "Bella your pizza is here." She smiled and walked out to the foul smelling food outside.

"When are you going to change her?"

"When it's the right time, I have a feeling that it will be time soon."

**BPOV**

Fuck Alice, if I was a vampire I would have searched her out to kill her. Her text to Jasper aggravated the fuck out of me. Charlotte and Nick left to their house in Chicago yesterday, to get all of their belongings. Apparently everybody was deciding to live in my house, I know Char she will probably get new furniture to change around the house. Pushing away some of my hair, I ate away at my pizza, I wonder what Peter and Jasper were talking about. When I finished I went up to Peter and my room and took a warm shower, last night's hunt went well Peter wasn't mad this time. I walked out of the bathroom in a towel, only to bump into someone.

"Peter can you please move, I'm getting cold."

"I'm not Peter." I looked up to come face to face with Jasper.

"I thought you were him."

"It's fine." We stood there awkwardly for a second, before he bent down and kissed me. I pushed him away, shocked at his action.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"For two months I've been dealing with all of your lust, and I know some of it is for me." His voice got a little dangerous and as much I was against this I couldn't help the lust that was hitting me. "You smell delicious." He snagged the towel from my body. I tried my best to cover myself, but he grabbed my hands in time to pull me to the bed where I was thrown. He rolled me onto my back and started kissing my neck.

"Jasper stop." I moaned. He continued down to my stomach and licked my bellybutton. Hands went to my breasts and started rubbing them, I moaned leaning back. He went lower in between my legs and started licking me. I opened my eyes and saw Peter smirking leaning against the closed bedroom door. "Wha-?"

"We want to see who makes you scream more." On cue I started yelling Jasper's name as I came.

"One." He said standing up and started taking off his clothes. Peter was quickly naked as he walked to me. He put two fingers inside of me and quickly pumped them, I couldn't stop moaning as I got wet and came again.

"One." Jasper got onto the bed and pulled me so he was at my entrance he pushed himself into me once then rolled me onto my stomach. Jasper was on his knees when he picked me up and angled me so he was position in my ass.

"Tell us if it hurts." Peter whispered into my hair, I nodded and tried to relax as Jasper entered me from behind slowly, I tensed up for a moment but eased up as Peter rubbed my shoulders. Once Jasper was fully in, and I got used to him being there Peter laid below us and entered me as well. God I felt so full, it was an amazing feeling and I didn't want it to end. When they started moving in and out I screamed so loud, probably hurting their ears. I swear I fainted for a couple of seconds when I came, I tightened in my ecstasy making them come as well. We laid on our sides, panting, louder than the other two as I tried to calm down.

"That was a tie, you both deserve two points."

**Got that chapter in, I wanted to put some more sex in this story. Hope ya'll like this one. Review, review, review ;-}**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I repeat Twilight is not mine!**

_Bella,_

_I need you, I can't exist without you. When you came into my life you changed me for the better I was no longer the moody and lonely one. I was then the lucky one, the one who at the time had everything. Now the Cullen home is a very dreary place, Rosalie and Emmett are gone on one of the infamous honeymoons, Carlisle is very depressed at the lost of respect from his newest daughter, Esme as well is depressed she never smiles anymore, and as impossible as this may seem due to the calls and text messaging Alice is on the edge of insanity yes because she wants Jasper back, but also because she realized that she forever possibly lost any hope of friendship with you. We __**ALL**_ _need you back, and we all love you Isabella, please find it in your heart to come back to us to me. I will always be with you love, remember I was your first love as you are mine...come back._

_Forever Yours,_

_ Edward Cullen_

As I finished the letter I finally let the sobs and screams of pain come out as I fell on my knees on the porch where this was delivered, attached to the belt of a horribly tortured and dead Charlie. Also included in the letter was snapshots of the torture and others of Sue Clearwater Swan.

**APOV**

"That little trick you pulled is not going to get her back, only making her depend on Peter and my Jazzy more idiot." Edward sat in a single chair in his gloomy room. Ugh, if he wants Bella back he had to somehow get her to see what lurks in Peter. Jazz had this _**Major**_ thing on the inside, but I learned how to control it how to appeal to his needs. Taking a deep unneeded breath I looked deep into his red eyes, motivation is key.

"If you don't get her back, she's going to be changed the vision wasn't that clear, I saw her on a bed and Peter leaning over her neck biting her enjecting his venom. When he moves away I could see her hand hitting her iPod and when it came on it showed nine fifteen April." The voice in which he responded made **me** wince at the darkness in it.

"Then that means I have a week left and I **WON'T** fail at getting back what's mine."

**Yerp so there is the next chapter sorry for the long update, slowly starting to fall back in love with another series and going through the sickness of laziness. I am determined to finish the bitch so be ready for more updates. Anyways you know what it is review PLZ!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:Twilight no es mia!**

**PPOV**

Bella has been in a state of shock and possibly suicidal since finding her father dead with pictures showing how it was done and the letter from _Edward_, a week ago. It was my fault, I wasn't fucking trusting my _feelings_ I was in the forest with Jasper, Char, and Nick we were training because Jasper thought it a precaution. I heard Bella's cries of agony and raced back home to find her in the fetal position next to her father's corpse.

**JPOV**

I was sitting on Peter and Bella's bed; she was taking a little nap I was using my ability in putting nothing but happiness into her subconscious. I had to put her to sleep since she was usually awake crying or, staring blankly at a wall. If I didn't manipulate her sleep she would mutter words blaming herself for Charlie's death or screaming out Edward's name. Peter and Charlotte try their best at helping Bella but she wasn't getting better at all.

"How is she?" Nick walked into the room carrying a tray of food she probably wouldn't eat.

"Stable, for now hopefully she'll come out of this eventually."

"Pray she does, because Peter is starting to lose it and Charlotte is having a hard time keeping him calm."

"I'll go calm him in a couple of minutes, I just want to keeping her feelings flowing in a peaceful direction." He nodded and suddenly stopped moving, just as I did. This scent…another vampire a familiar one.

"Nick stay with Bella, I'll deal with him." Jumping out the window, I landed in front of him crouched and ready to attack. "Leave here." I growled out.

"I simply came to check on Bella." His sick fascination with her made my venom start leaking from my mouth, he was sick always had been.

"I'll give you three seconds to leave before I kill you." He laughed slightly and walked closer to the house**...one…**

"Your petty threats don't scare me at all."**…Two…**

"That whore is not where she belongs."**…Three…** I had him by the throat and on his knees. As I put my teeth against his neck he stiffened, realizing his mistake. "She was so perfect, innocent now nothing but a whore." He mumbled. His head was flying the next second, I ripped off his limbs and created a fire, throwing him in.

**BPOV**

I watched Jasper through the window, I couldn't tear my eyes away as I watched Carlisle Cullen's body become purple smoke.

**Took me fucking long enough to put out this little ass chapter right? Sorry life was kicking my ass for a while well if ya'll read in a earlier chapter Carlisle was a little fucking crazy sooooo yep…. REVIEW PLEASE….**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Twilight no es mia!**

**PPOV**

"Fuck Jasper, she didn't fuckin' need to see that!" I went upstairs after Jasper killed Carlisle, and there was Bella watchin' through the fuckin' window.

"Nick was supposed to be watching her; I needed to get rid of Carlisle."

"Fuck, yeah I know." Walkin' away from Jasper I quickly ran to my room, Charlotte was running her hand across Bella's back.

"Can Peter and I talk alone?" Charlotte was surprised that Bella talked but left the room quickly.

"Bella, I'm sorry-"

"It's not your fault Peter; I should have known the consequences of being a part of the vampire world." She stood up and walked to the window. I stood behind her, my hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, and do you regret coming with me?"

"No."

"Good, cause you're stuck with me, now I need you to snap the fuck out of this little state."

"Charlie is really gone."

"Yes I have a _feeling_ that he might want you to move on with your life."

"No you don't, besides what about Edward and the rest of them."

"I will personally deal with Edward, and once you're a vampire you can deal with the rest however the fuck you want." She giggled and turned into my arms.

"Thank you for putting up with my shit." She tried to give me a kiss.

"Bella as much as I love you, your breath fuckin' stinks." Lightly slapping my shoulder she walked into the bathroom.

"Fuck you!" She yelled from behind the closed door.

"Charlotte bring some food up, here Bella needs to get some more meat on her."

"I'm not your fucking maid." Char put a tray of food on the bed and walked out of the room. "By the way, the rest of us are going hunting." As soon as I heard one of the cars leave, I shed my clothes and raced into the bathroom. Where a naked Bella was in the bathtub, bath water filled with jasmine scented bubbles. I climbed in behind her, and started givin' her a massage. Her head lolled back onto my shoulder.

"That feels good Peter." She moaned out, hearing her moan made my cock harden. I took an unnecessary deep breath to calm down, and continued massagin' her. That is until she backed up and brushed against my erection. "Fucking pig."

"You can't blame me, I haven't had sex in a while and I ain't Jasper, I don't fuckin' beat off."

"Poor Jasper, I still have to thank him for helping me through this too."

"Whatever."

**APOV**

"He was your husband, yet you feel nothing for what happened!" Edward yelled again, and punched Esme in the face.

"He was a lunatic, who I should have left years ago." Edward kicked her hard in the stomach; I got bored and went back to reading my Vogue.

"You're worthless, pathetic excuse for a mate." His panting was ruining my concentration.

"Are you done yet Edward, just kill her already." I rolled my eyes at him.

"If you're annoyed there's the door, I still have a few more things to discuss with my dear_ mother_." I hopped down from the table; I was on and grabbed a credit card and keys leaving the house, with the ear piercing screams behind me.

**BPOV**

"Fuck, fuck Peter." He pumped faster in and out of me, going at the inhuman pace. The bath water was splashing wildly around us, spilling on the tile. He was fucking me so hard, and good that I couldn't breathe right.

"Shit Bella." He bounced me at a different angle, it hit that spot in me and I came screaming his name. A couple of more thrusts and he came with a loud grunt.

"Fuck….I still say you need to put more weight on you."

"Fuck you."

**Next Chap, hope it was good….as always REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Twilight no es mia!**

**Author's note: Some of ya'll might hate me after reading this chapter. (You have been warned)**

**JPOV**

**Two Hours Ago**

When we arrived back to Peter and Bella's house, the lust I felt almost brought me to my knees.

"Looks like Bella is back to normal." Nick muttered as Bella screamed.

"Peter, fuck!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Charlotte rub her legs together hoping to get a release out of it. I walked away from them towards the house, but as I got closer to the house I realized that they needed to be alone. So I ran to the forest as fast as I could to get away from all of the lust.

**APOV**

**Two Hours Ago**

My Jasper was all alone now, for a limited time, I have to make my move now.

**BPOV**

**Two Hours Ago**

"Peter," I moaned, he lifted his head up from between my legs.

"What?"

"We need to talk."

"About?" He started kissing up my body, making me squirm.

"I want to know when you will change me, and don't give me that 'when the time is right' bullshit."

"Bella, way to cock block, you can't rush this I don't know when all I can say is when the time is right." He pecked my lips.

"Wouldn't it be easier to do it now, and get it over with?"

"Yes, but you just got out of a little depression coma and mentally you ain't ready." I pushed against him, in a fit of anger. I was acting like a child, but I couldn't help myself. He grabbed both of my hands in one of his and held them over my head. "Stop poutin', you're actin' like a child."

"Edward was the same way with this subject, always fucking denying me." I tried shaking him off of me but he was too fucking strong.

"Don't fuckin' compare me with that pussy; I never said I wasn't goin' to change you just not right now." I rolled my eyes at him, whatever.

"Can you get off me now, I'm hungry." Narrowing his eyes at me gracefully got of the bed and I fell off. "Thanks for catching me." I said sarcastically. He flashed me a smile, and then grabbed me by the ass to lift me into his arms. "Let me change first." He let out a deep sigh and put me down.

**EPOV**

**One Hour Ago**

Kicking the ashes of my _mother_, I heard Alice squeal then her light footsteps tapping all around her room. I ran to her location and opened the door; she was trying on outfits at a swift speed.

"And where are you going?"

"Jasper is going to be alone, for a while and I want to get to him." She stopped briefly to look at herself in the mirror._** This is the one; he said he loved this dress on me, now I need the right shoes.**_ She disappeared into her closet again.

"He killed Carlisle, our father."

"Understandable, the man was going crazy anyway."

"Alice." I growled.

"What, look I'm busy right now."

"You think he will willingly come back to you?"

"Edward, I wouldn't be going if I didn't think he would." She stood in front of me in a small red dress, with red heels. I nodded to her and walked to my piano to play the new song I wrote for Bella.

**BPOV**

**Present**

We were on our way back to the house; Peter thought it would be a good idea to 'reintroduce me to the outside world'. Hell he took me to my favorite restaurant so I'm in a good mood. Peter parked the car and had me in his arms in a second, his nose in my neck. When we got into the house he almost dropped me, I was able to slide from his arms onto the floor. He was in front of me growling at the woman in Jasper's arms.

**JPOV**

**Thirty Minutes Ago**

"Jasper, I've missed you come back to me." Alice walked from behind a tree, wearing a red dress that I gave to her for our anniversary years ago.

"What are you doing here, Alice?"

"I've missed you Jazzy, why won't you come back to me?"

"Don't want to; I have a better life now."

"I brought you to this _life_, you are mine." She was starting to crouch, as if to intimidate me.

"Little girl, it would be best to leave him alone and move on with your existence." A new voice came from my left, a sexy feminine voice. She walked from behind the trees, she was standing behind.

"Stay out of this whore, and you, you will watch as I make Bella suffer." I growled and was going to jump to end her. But the new visitor beat me to it and ripped Alice apart, setting her body on fire but keeping her head and putting it on a nearby rock.

"No need for you to waste your talent on her, Major." I couldn't help myself; I grabbed her and pulled to me in a painful yet explosive kiss.

"It's been awhile Maria."

**So sorry for the long wait, I am trying to write everything out before I type it nowadays. Also I never say this, THANK YOU to all that review I love reading them, letsjustdance thank you for your review it sort of helped me rethink how I want this done. Anyways I warned you that you might hate what comes out of my sick twisted mind.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Twilight no es mia!**

**BPOV**

"My house is not a fuckin' shelter." Peter hadn't let me from within his reach since we arrived twenty minutes ago. We were in the living room with Jasper and Maria in the loveseat across from the couch that the rest of us were on.

"Now, now _Peter_ is that anyway to talk to your Major." Maria purred out his name. Maria the Hispanic vampire, she was small not much taller than me yet her presence is intimidating.

"I can't believe you fucking brought her here Jasper!" Charlotte yelled.

"He is my mate; he needs me around just as you need yours Charlotte."

"Jasper, I thought you said that Alice was your mate." I spoke for the first time since arriving.

"I thought she was, but seeing Maria again I realized that she was my true mate."

"I never thought you would keep a snack around Peter." Maria licked her lips while looking at me. Before Peter could do anything, Jasper had her throat in his hand.

"You will not touch her, or there will be punishment." His voice lowered into a dark tone that caused me to shiver in fear. Maria however seemed to enjoy it and I could see her eyes darkening with lust. Peter's growl brought them back to the present, he stood up (bringing me with him by the arm), and walked us out of the room. He picked me up and ran us to our room, locking the door behind him. He let me go, and I lay on the bed and watched him while he paced back and forth across the room, growling to himself.

"Peter, Peter...PETER!" I yelled. He stopped moving altogether, and then turned to face me.

"What?"

"Please calm down." He growled at me, and sat on the bed close to me. The door opened to reveal Jasper. I smiled slightly at him, and he nodded at me, Peter however growled.

"Bella can you give us a minute?" Jasper asked, in the corner of my eye I saw Peter ready to protest, but I nodded and walked out of the room before he could say anything. I could hear Peter yelling and Jasper's calm responses.

"Help me." Someone whispered. My eyes widened when I recognized the voice and I walked towards it. I came across the room where Jasper and I guess Maria was staying, I opened the door there in the middle of the bed was Alice's head.

"Alice?"

"Bella please help me, they're going to keep this way forever."

"What do you need?"  
"Please finish me, she ripped and burned my body."

"You really need my help, Alice."

"Yes, please."

"Just like Charlie needed help when you allowed Edward to hurt him?" I walked out of the room…

**PPOV**

"If she tries anythin' I will rip her apart."

"Fine," He sighed. I pushed past him to get out of my room only to see Bella leaving Jasper's room.

"What were you doin' in there?"

"I heard something and I came across Jasper's room, I saw-."

"Alice's head, Jasper told me."

"So she's staying?"

"Only if you agree to allow her," Jasper showed up behind me.

"Fine, where is she by the way?"

"Huntin' with Char and Nick." Bella nodded and walked away.

"Don't make me regret this Jasper."

**EPOV**

Where is Alice, she was supposed to be back hours ago with Jasper. The house phone rang and I ran to pick it up.

"Cullen residents?"

"Hey Ed, how are you guys doing over there, did you solve the whole Peter thing?"

"Emmett can you and Rosalie make a stop in Italy for me?"

**OK so that is sort of a filler chapter, I know its like "Jasper wouldn't allow Peter to talk to him like that" and "Why is Maria with Jasper when she basically used him." With the whole Jasper thing, to me vampires are territorial and protective so Jasper bringing a dangerous vampire into Peter's home, his instincts are acting out. So review plz on what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

Twilight is not MINE!

JPOV

_One hundred years ago_

"Jasper, that one is almost a year old, why haven't you killed him yet?" Maria whispered seductively into my ear.

"He is still strong, when _I_ feel like he is of no more use then I will rid of him." I growled back. She smiled at me and ran her left hand over my chest.

"I love it when you growl; you know I can't resist you." She groped me and started to lick the back of my neck.

"Not now, I'm seeing to their training." I pushed her away from me and continued to look on as the newborns fought each other.

"I know _Peter_ won't resist me, maybe I should visit him." She teased.

"He is out hunting with a group," She circled in front of me and my black eyes caught her crimson ones.

"Why don't you act like how the other men act when their mates are on the line?" She pouted.

"Because you can take care of yourself, and I forbade you from fucking others."

"Por supuesto, Major." She purred and finally walked away. I watched as the one year old vampire was thrown again. I sighed as I realized that she was right, he would have to go. A heart beat behind me, made me turn around. Peter walked towards me with a human girl, she was shivering badly.

"Por favor señor me dejó ir!" She cried.

"Maria said to bring this one to you."

"Are there some let over for the rest of the newborns?"

"Of course, Major." He pushed the girl towards me gently, well as gently as he could and started to walk towards the newborns. "Oh and I will take care of the one year old." I looked to the desert ground to the Mexican girl, with long braided black hair, and brown eyes. She had some similarities to that of Maria, and that's why she sent her to me. I wanted to see her in pain, to see her cry out for her life, almost as satisfying as feeling myself in Maria's pussy.

"¿Quieres que tu libertad?"

"Sí, señor, quiero volver a mi familia."

"Apuesto que sí, pero usted tiene que ganar su libertad."

"Ganar?"

"Sí, yo te doy diez minutos para correr y yo iré a por ti, si se llega a su pueblo antes de quete atrapan, entonces usted tiene su libertad." I waved a hand to the west of us, where no one was. She looked at me for awhile as if she didn't believe me. "Run now, you are wasting your time." She ran as fast as she could. Her fear was like the adrenaline for me.

"¡Ayúdeme!" I could hear her yell.

"No one will help you." I whispered. Walking to the camp I noticed some of the newborns inching towards the screams. "If anyone of you sets foot outside this camp without my permission, I will rip you to shreds." They all step back, after I projected some of the human's fear to them. I passed all of them to my tent to see, Maria biting into a human woman with pale blond hair. "A new recruit?"

"Yes, all of the newborns are getting old so we will soon need replacements, did you enjoy my little gift?"

"I'm letting her run for a little while."

"Oh I want to join."

"And who will watch over the newborns?"

"Peter of course, what else do you keep him around?" She stood up from the bed and came to my side.

"Peter." He appeared in the tent. "Watch over the newborns we will be back, shortly." As I walked out I saw him nod. Maria and I walked in the direction of the girl. After eight minutes of walking Maria started to get bored and soon started to complain.

"When can we get her?"

"Two more minutes," She leaned over and licked my ear.

"Why do we have to wait?"

"I promised ten minutes and I am a man of my word." We walked until I stopped. "It's time." Maria smiled at me and ran forward. I followed closely as we grew nearer and nearer to the heart beat, before long Maria was on top of the screaming girl with her teeth in the girl's throat. Maria got up and kissed me when our mouths opened blood she had taken from the girl that was in her mouth, was transferred over to mine. I swallowed the blood and moved to the girl to drain her…

_Present_

"Jasper," I looked up from the book I wasn't reading.

"What, Alice?" As a joke Bella put her head on top of the coffee table with some flowers sticking out of her hair.

"Please let me go, I can tell you what Edward is doing."

"Really, what makes you think I want to know what is going on with him?"

"He's planning something that could threaten your _family_." She hissed out the last part.

"If he threatens us then he will answer to me." I stood up to leave to my room.

"Bella will not survive the change!" She yelled.

"What?" Peter came into the room.

"You heard me right, monster, that bitch won't survive." Peter walked close to her and knelt down.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I've seen it."

"Have you forgotten Alice, about my special gift?" I smirked as her realization washed over her. "I happen to have a very strong feeling that she will be perfectly fine, when this is over." He walked out of the room, with a quick nod to me.

"If you keep talking Alice, I will put some flowers into your mouth." I walked out of the room, to mine. Maria was there looking at herself in the full length mirror in a new tight red dress.

"What do you think, mi Amor." I lay in the bed and watched, not answering. She smiled and crawled on top of me. "I think you like it." She grinded against my crotch.

"I fucking love it." I growled and spun us around so I was on top, _always_.

NPOV (Nick)

"Great, they're at it again and soon Jasper will be projecting, I'm still exhausted from last night." Bella said.

"Well maybe you should kick them out when they go for it." Char told her.

"I'm not going to do that." She laughed. Her laughing soon stopped when we felt the lust flow through the room. I took a deep breath, but I couldn't stop Char in time from jumping to Bella and they started making out. I was going to get Char off, but the sight was so alluring I couldn't find it in me to take them apart.

"As much as I want to watch this myself, but I want to be with my mate alone." Peter said to me. I smiled then picked Char up and ran out of the house….

EPOV

"Aro," I nodded slightly to show my submissive state.

"Edward, so glad to see you though I am quite sad that my friend, Carlisle is now gone." He exited the plane along with the Caius, Marcus, the main Volturi and a few more I didn't recognize. Emmett and Rosalie were the last off. "Now give us your side of this unusual story."

**Dum Dum Dum Dum God damn it's been like four months since I updated this bitch and I'm so sorry, I've had a little writer's block disease going up, followed by school and I hope you all forgive me. Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooo much to those who still read and review this. I love you all! PEACE!/**


	18. Chapter 18

Twilight=Not Mine!

BPOV

I let out a huge sigh as I slipped into the bath, Peter started for me. My body was sore from this afternoon's "activities" Peter really put my stamina to the test today. The hot bath was doing wonders for me, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face as my body started shaking again…another orgasm. Pants escaped my lips; Peter rose from in between my legs and leaned up to kiss me.

"Peter, that was fucking amazing."

"You really know how to boost a man's ego." I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me.

"Well I hope you enjoy it, 'cause it's the only time I'm going to say that."

"Bells, this is not the first time you said that, you know that I fuckin' rock your world." He muttered into my neck.

"Peter."

"Hmm?"

"What would say if I were to ask you to bite me, now?"

"Well I would say, are you ready for this?"

"More than I have ever been." He moved his face to look at me, my eyes.

"Then fuck I'll bite you." I smiled at his humor.

"Peter, I'm serious." He nodded and leaned against me again.

"I know you are, Bells." He surprised me by biting into my neck, but nothing more.

"Still ready?" I moved my head as much as I could to the door of our bathroom. Jasper asked the question while he leaned on the door, with Maria's arms wrapped around his waist.

"Yes." Without hesitation, Peter's grip on my neck tightened and I felt something cold entering my veins from my neck. Maria stood behind Jasper as he held my left wrist in his hand and he bit it, his venom released. Peter moved away and slipped lower into the water, I was fighting the screams that threatened to escape my throat. Peter went underwater again and I felt him bite the very inner of my right thigh. Pleasure swamped me as I started blacking out, I felt the soft brush of Maria's hair as she leaned over me and finally bit into my chest, right above my heart. I heard growls as all sets of teeth were removed from me. The venom started cooling everything in my body to a put I felt like I was freezing to death, but then it started getting warm….too warm…..fire consumed me. I couldn't focus on what was being said or all of the movement, because I put all of my attention on not screaming.

PPOV

"Maria, don't fuckin' touch her again." I growled at the bitch, while carrying' Bella to our bed.

"Peter you weren't biting her in the crucial part that would make the change happen faster, the Corazon."

"I told you that I would tolerate you in my home, but when it comes to Bella-"

"Peter enough, it is done." Jasper said and threw a towel at me after I lay Bella down. I used it to dry her off.

"I was surprised when you bit into her, Peter I thought you wanted to wait until the right time." Jasper sat at the edge of the bed and pulled Maria on to his lap.

"I had a feelin' that it was better if I bit her sooner than later." He nodded and looked back to my task and kept drying' her, no screams. _I hope it is a good thing_. I was so concentrated on my work that I didn't notice when someone stood next to me. I looked and it was Maria with one of Bella's white dresses. She slowly moved in front of me and leaned towards Bella, I felt a wave of acceptance pass through me. I turned to Jasper and growled, but let Maria continue though I was watching' her closely. She put the dress on Bella and brushed my mate's wet hair, using' her fingers.

CharPOV

"You're jealous." Alice said to me as I read through a magazine downstairs.

"How did you get to that conclusion?" I smirked at her; almost everybody was up with Bella. Nick was out hunting at the moment; though I wanted to go I decided to stay home.

"Because Maria took your place with Bella, and didn't you and that slut have a thing with each other for a while?"

"Yeah we did, but I know Peter will make it up to me.

"Right," She unattractively snorted.

"You know Ally," She cringed at the nickname, "I know what you are trying to do and it won't work, I have done and seen too much to be easily manipulated by a crazy ass bitch like you." She let out a pathetic growl, which caused me to laugh.

"Fuck you."

"Yeah, yeah you've said that before."

"You will burn in pieces before the Volturi, I've seen it, in fact you will watch your mate bur-"

"I bet she didn't see that." Nick chuckled. I laughed full heartedly at Nick's action.

"Char do you want to see-"Jasper stopped at the sight of Alice, mouth full of dirt straight from the ground, and if you look you could see the eggs of maggots hatching. "Well don't you look pretty Alice." He smiled.

"I like the whore better this way." Maria came down the stairs and stood behind Jasper.

"You were saying Major?"

"If you wanted to see Bella," I nodded and grabbed Nick's hand we walked past Jasper and Maria up the stairs to the last door at the end of the hall. When we walked in I saw Peter lying by Bella, eyes closed, in the bed, I walked to them and sat near Bella to take her no longer warm hand in mine.

"Would you like to join me and Bella on her first hunt?" Peter asked and opened his eyes.

"Love to."

"Why isn't she screaming?"

"Knowin' my hellcat, she probably doesn't want us to worry about her even more."

"That's true." I touched Bella's iPod, bringing it to life, a picture of her and Peter on it along with the time nine fifteen pm, April.

Meanwhile (Being a little bitch)

EPOV

"That is the story Aro."

"That is interesting, a human who can block your powers Edward, oh it's such a shame for my dear friend Carlisle and his lovely wife."

"What of the psychic, Alice?" Caius asked. His thought along with all of the others a jumbled mess, so I was unable to read their minds clearly.

"Yes what of her?" Aro sat up straighter on Carlisle's couch.

"I have no idea of what happened to her, she left about a week ago to go see Jasper, but she never came back."

"Oh dear, it seems we will have to be cautious of this little group you've seen to have problems with."

"Yes."

"Give me your hand, Edward." Aro held his out. I hesitantly put mine into his and he closed his eyes. After a couple of minutes he pulled his hand away from mine and looked away from me. "It seems Edward; you have been keeping out parts from your story. Such as the torture and murder of poor Esme, and two humans."

"Please forgive me Aro, I was in a rather dark place when I killed Esme, she basically allowed for Carlisle's death."

"And for the two humans?" Caius asked.

"I would think it was understandable since she had werewolf genes in her and was pregnant with the man's child, he knew of our world as well."

"Hmmm, we shall visit Mr. Whitlock's home now and put an end to this madness."

PPOV

I tensed as a _feeling_ went through me, and not a good one, someone was coming.

"Char, someone is coming and no matter what I need for you to stay with Bella."

"Sure," Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Who could be coming?" Nick asked.

"The Volturi along with what's left of the Cullen clan."

"Let me guess what pussy called them in." I said.

"Edward." Jasper sighed from the doorway.

**Ohhhh, what's going to happen, is Alice's prediction going to come true, will Bella somehow wake up early, will Alice be the mother of maggots? WHO KNOWS (well I do, but I'm doing a sort of daytime stories ending soo…) Find Out next chapter. I love and thank all who read and to those who leave reviews. PEACE!/**


End file.
